Jellyfish Warrior
The Jellyfish Warrior is a jellyfish monster created by Finster. He is the main antagonist of the episode "Reign of the Jellyfish". Biography Jellyfish warrior was created by Finster. Rita sent him to the Earth to simply destroy the Rangers without any plan. Jellyfish Warrior could fire the acid from his left arm, that could harm even morphers and from right energy beams. Jellyfish Warrior was powerful opponent for rangers. He could teleport and even made the Rangers retreat. Then he summoned the squad of Super Putties. He also wielded a umbrella shield and teleported the Rangers to the other dimension. In his dimension, Jellyfish Warrior was intangible and Rangers couldn't harm him. Billy told that the shoot from Power Blaster will return them to the Earth. They did it and returned. Plus, Jellyfish Warrior suddenly was weakened and Zack took him down with a single slash of his axe. Rita enlarged him so the Rangers summoned thier Zords. The Jellyfish Warrior was blasted by the Dinozords but deflected the blasts with his umbrella so they formed the Megazord. The monster very easily overwhelmed the Rangers but they quicklyh summoned the Power Sword and threw him to the ground before taking him down once and for all with the energised weapon.. Five long years later, the Jellyfish Warrior was also among the monsters who aided Rita and Zedd's attack on the Vica Galaxy in and was destroyed by Zordon's energy wave. Personality Jellyfish Warrior is cunning, intelligent, strong and recourseful (just like many other monsters of Rita). He was formidable opponent for Rangers, and they had to work hardly to defeat him. He is also geniunely loyal to Rita, and later Lord Zedd. Powers And Abilities * Superhuman Strength-'''The Jellyfish Warrior was an immensely powerful monster, easily throwing all five Rangers off of him and knocking the Dino Megazord back with a single kick and just one slight headbutt, * '''Acid Blasts-The Jellyfish Warrior can fire a white mist from his tentacled hand capable of destroying a park bench and could have killed the Rangers had they not dodged. * '''Energy Blasts-'''The Jellyfish Warrior can rapidly fire red lasers from his fingertips powerful enough to blast down all five Rangers, * '''Teleportation-'''The Jellyfish Warrior can teleport to any location at will which This also allows him to instantly teleport around the battlefield and completely avoid strikes from the Megazord. * '''Intangibility-'''Whilst inside of his hell dimension, the Jellyfish Warrior was completely intangible. Arsenal * '''Umbrella Shield-'''The Jellyfish Warrior's only weapon is an umbrella that can deflect the Sabretooth Tiger and Triceratopps' energy blasts. ** '''Dimensions Traveling-'''The Jellyfish Warrior can teleport himself and the Rangers into anothe dimension by twirling his umbrella, Salor Moon style. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Jellyfish Warrior is voiced by Richard Cansino. Notes *Jellyfish comes from what is commonly referred to as "Zyu2" footage, and was not seen in the original Zyuranger. *Jellyfish Warrior is one few monsters that communicate the Rangers, he calls Zack "Mastodon". *Jellyfish Warrior is the second monster to be able to instanty teleport around in order to dodge attacks. The first was Madame Woe and the third will be Flashhead . References Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters Category:Zyu2 Monsters Category:PR Exclusive Monsters